Fire Lilies
by silenttcb
Summary: In a world where the Avatar has yet to return, Katara is captured and without hope. Who should come to renew that hope other than a sultry Traitor? Away Younglings! This will be an intense one!


A/N: Hello, one and all and welcome to the introduction of Fire Lilies! I've had this idea floating around in my head for some time and I am very excited to bring her into life! For those of you who are reading Truthful Changes, I promise I am going to continue it but I have hit a road block and will hopefully get back to it very soon!

Without further delay, I hope you enjoy!

Fire Lilies

Chapter 1: The Ship

Soft rocking, biting cold, and the aching stiffness of her limbs were what rose her from a deeply haunting slumber. Eyes blinking open, darkness surrounded every direction as she squinted the grogginess out and slowly fell into alertness. Her hands were chained. Groaning, her shoulder sending jabs of pain up her arm, she twisted herself into an awkward sitting position, hands bound but her feet free. Head pounding and heart racing, she waited a moment to see if she could feel any other pain aside from her locked joints and sore shoulder. She tried to look over herself, but the only light filtered in from a tiny crack about six feet from where she was sitting. No pain came though, she wasn't injured in a serious way as far as she could tell.

After a moment of silence and fully coming around to her current predicament, she stood and made her way over to the small light barely filtering into the dank room. The heavy chains binding her hands rattled unpleasantly as she shuffled to what she assumed was the cell door. Leaning against it, she placed her ear soundly against the chilly metal, straining to listen to the outside, trying to find an edge. After a few minutes with no activity, standing rigid and waiting, nothing met her senses. Slowly she sank to the ground, realization and fear creeping it's way into her heart.

They'd lost the fight at Kyoshi.

Her thin, long sleeve dress hugged her tightly around her upper thigh. It was a short dress with beige tights underneath. Anything else that had been on her person was gone, including her water pouch and dagger. Chestnut hair fell haphazardly over her narrow face, she was alive. But was her tribe? Her brother? Her friends? Anything could have happened to them.

"No." She whispered into the lonely air, her head coming to rest a top her knees. "This can't be happening."

"Shouldn't be suprised." Almost jumping out of her skin, Katara pressed her back staight against the wall, the Male voice startling her completely.

"Who are you?" She demanded fierciously.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked sarcastically.

"Who are you?" She sputtered again, her voice raising a few notches from the panic sweeping in.

Moments passed, dragging, dangerous moments. Before she reached the end of her patience and was going to demand again, he answered softly, "I'm just another unlucky prisoner."

"What did they take you for?" She asked quickly, trying to asses the person speaking to her and determine his intentions.

"Not obeying." Came the heated response.

Her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. "I'm Katara."

"Hn."

"How long have you been in here?"

"Stop asking me questions." He snapped softly.

"I need to know what kind of situation I'm in!" She half shouted.

A hand suddenly slithered over her mouth. His abrupt stealth in the unblinking darkness and exact accuracy of her location stirred knots in her stomach. She knew nothing of him, but she risked jerking away from him as he growled, "Be quiet. The last thing you want is the guard coming." He paused and added thickly, "Or worse."

The sound of him shuffling back echoed around the harsh metal chamber. Katara scooted slightly away from the sound, the chains mocking them as she moved to reposition herself.

"Why aren't you in chains?" She hissed.

"Because they can't hold me."

"What does that mean?"

"Stop talking." He softly chided.

Katara's voice lodged into her throat and the retort she had been planning to spout died on her ashen lips. She glared into the dark, the dread slipping through her body. Curling in on herself, the silence pressed around them, illuminating the Fire Nation Prison Cell shrouded in despair. She felt tears prick her eyes, her failure wrapped brazenly around her lithe wrists.

The fight for Kiyoshi had been an impossible mission, but the Water Tribe warriors and Earth Kingdom soldiers had agreed to defend it and the innocents living on the island. The world had become a nightmarish place, and Katara wished for a moment she had stayed in the South Pole instead of leaving. The world was running out of options with the Avatar still missing. Ozai has mercilessly burned half of the Earth Kingdom during Sozin's Comet. The smell of singed flesh and smoke lingered on the coastline soil for months after the attack was over. Many villages and cities were wiped completely from the map, leaving nothing but a charred waste land and refugees who were lucky enough to survive.

Ba Sing Se had been conquered by the ruthless Fire Princess some months before Sozin's comet. People all over the Earth Kingdom were starving to death in the streets, the Fire Nation extorting those people for everything they could take. The Pheniox King remained unchallenged and out of control. There was no more hope for this world.

Laying down on the cold ground and tossing uncomfortably, Katara quietly let her tears spill over her cheeks and tried to drift off into a fitful sleep.

The sounds of scraping metal and a loud bang shot Katara out of her sleep and on to her feet. The metal door made another screeching noise as it was flung open, and behind it a Fire Nation guard. His skull like helmet and sharp spikes sent rage pooling through the young woman. The guards dull yellow eyes glared back at her, but he quickly stepped and announced, "Fire Lady Azula."

She stepped through the door in typical Fire Nation attire, except her outer trim was lined with glittering gold. Her narrow, amber eyes spoke volumes about the evil she enjoyed, her claw like nails rapping gently against her chin as she advanced into the prisoner's space. Her stance mirrored a deadly rat-viper, shoulders straight, but always guarded for the unexpected. Her lips curled into a deadly smile, her nails wrapping gently against the side of her pale cheek. Her attention slid right over Katara and focused down to the other occupant of the room.

"What do you think of my gift, Zuzu? A worthless Southern whore for the traitorous Prince."

Katara's shoulders went rigid, but she wouldn't dare take her eyes off of the monster standing before her. Azula was met with no response from the Traitor Fire Prince, and her malicious smirk only grew wider.

"Don't be such a stiff, Zuko. I only wanted you to have a little bit fun." Katara felt the sickness in her stomach as the words rolled through her. Her face contorted into disgust, sweeping over the woman who was known as the Insane Princess. Her methods of torture were a horror legend among the Free People, thousands of men and women had been maimed at her hands. Children murdered in front of their parents as "a lesson" from her highness.

Suddenly, Azula's eyes snapped back to Katara and with a frown she commanded, "I suggest you wipe that look from your face, worthless girl, before I burn it off for you."

"You won't get close enough." Katara bit back without thinking. Azula's hand instantly lit up with a bright blue flame, but just before the fire reached Katara's tan face, the quiet Fire Prince intercepted the fire, snuffing it out. He stood tall between the two, his muscular shoulders taught in the short sleeve tunic he wore. To Katara's surprise, it was brown like the Earth Kingdom, not the Fire Nstion red. His legs were spread apart, arms high and in a fighting stance.

Protecting her.

The Guard jumped to intervene, but Azula raised her hand, halting him.

"You will learn respect, little water whore. I am the Fire Lord."

A loud smack resounded in the room as Azula flew her hand across Zuko's face. Katara couldn't see what he looked like, but it didn't seem to phase him and he didn't move a step. His shaggy black hair and well defined biceps and shoulders were all that were in her sight. Azula was completely blocked from her view. Just as quickly as the demon woman arrived, she vanished from the cell, the guard following her heels. Katara slumped to the floor as soon as the door was anchored shut, her breathing deep as she tried to calm herself.

"Don't provoke her." He stated quietly.

When he turned his body to face her, it was the angry scar on the right side that drew her in. His eyes didn't meet hers as he walked across the cramped space and settled himself into a sitting position, legs crossed. Now, with sunlight pouring in from a tiny window well out of their reach, the two openly gazed at one another. For several uninterrupted minutes they soaked in the appearance of each other. His gaze was heated, with his untouched amber eye, the left side of his face chiseled and unmarked.

"I've heard of you." She breathed. "You went missing after the massacre of the Earth Kingdom."

He said nothing, looking down and away from her, his mouth set in a firm line.

"Thank you, for what you did." She whispered, and his eyes traveled back to her, intensely soaking her in.

"She's dangerous. If you're still alive she's planning on using you for something. You need to be careful."

It was the most he had spoken with her and the sound of his gentle voice eased some of the tension lingering in the room. The cell couldn't have been more than six feet by six feet across, the height at least teelve foot to the little window at the top. There were metal bars fused on the walls and floor, perfect size to chain someone to either place. It was an empty space other wise, with nothing but bare metal all around and two captured benders.

"I'm scared." Katara admitted gently.

Silence answered her and the feeling of being alone forced itself into her heart. She could die here, on a Fire Nation ship, without her family knowing what had happened to her. No one would hold her hand as she went, and she would pass onto the next world just another faceless victim. Just another casualty in this never ending war. For the second time she felt moisture in her eyes, and try as she might to stop them, the salty water persisted anyway. She swiped the moisture off her skin, bending it away.

"Would you like me to take the shackles off?" Zuko offered, unsure of how to comfort the woman across from him.

Katara nodded quickly. "Please."

"It will be painful and it takes some time, but I can do it."

"Yes, just get them off."

He stood then, pulling the brown vest and white tunic off in a single motion. His chest was covered in scars but it was well formed and clearly defined. He was a warrior, that much was clear. He took the pieces of cloth and rolled them into a long strip, and made his way over to her. "Turn." He commanded. Katara nodded and swiveled her back to him where the chains were.

"The first part of this is to separate the chain connecting your together. This won't hurt."

The sound of concentrated fire filled the room and Katara felt herself being pushed forward. It only took a minute before Katara could feel the heat in the metal, and then he was pulling her hands apart. The shackles were still around her wrists but her hands were free. He didn't let go of her though, holding firmly to her wrists and keeping her arms seperated.

"Can I have my hands back now?"

"I melted the metal, it could burn you. Wait a minute."

"Oh." She sat still, not wanting to feel the awful sting that came with burns. His hands were rough against her skin, she could feel his fingers wrapped all the way her wrist with his large hands. Once he was satisfied that the metal was cooled, he released her. She brought her hands forward, testing the metal just to be sure it wouldn't hurt, and stretched her arms high up.

"That feels so much better." Katara said almost cheerily.

"I'm glad your free, but we aren't done."

"How are you going to do the shackles?"

"It won't be pleasant."

Katara turned to face him, stunning blue eyes as deep as the ocean washing over him. She was beautiful in an exotic and careful way, her body toned and molded for battle. Her tan skin and dark chestnut hair seemed to brighten those shimmering eyes, and for a moment Zuko couldn't breathe or look away. In all his life, he had never seen a woman like her, the first Water Tribe woman to cross his path.

Breaking eye contact with her, he took the rolled up cloth from his white tunic and carefully slipped it through the space between her wrist and the shackles. He made sure the cloth covered every part of her wrist, and packed it as much as he could.

"I'm not going to be able to use an open flame like I did to separate them. It'll set the cloth on fire. Melting them is going to take time without a direct flame, so bear with me. If it gets to be too much, I'll stop for a moment. It'll be hot and possibly painful. Are you ready?"

"Yes, just hurry please."

Zuko set to work and Katara quickly realized exactly what he meant by painful. She could feel the metal trying to burn her after several minutes of his heating treatment. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the pain but eventually she let a cry escape and he paused his pursuit. The area he was heating was red hot and very small, almost the size of a needle. That small of an area was causing her this much pain? Katara took a deep breath, and jerked her head to signal him to continue.

As he worked, she saw burn scars wrapped around both of his wrists, a horribly painful sacrifice to be free. If he was a traitor to the Fire Nation, did that make him her ally? It was definitely something to consider. She had never been one to judge based on birth, more so she determined by individual actions. He'd been rude at first but who wouldn't be? Her thoughts ended when she felt the seering heat against her skin and yelped. Zuko paused again, checking her face and noting the sweat on her cheeks.

"Just go." She said through gritted teeth.

Two hours later, his white under shirt no longer resembled a tunic, just a burned pile of what used to be cloth. Despite his best effort the metal had brurned Katara's wrist a few times, but she was free from both shackles and feeling massively grateful despite the stinging. The pieces of dilapidated metal were shoved in a corner with the burned cotton cloth. Zuko sat back on his heels, wiping sweat from his forehead and then plopped down with a loud thud.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

Zuko' eyes swept her over as she held her wrists, wincing from the pain. His eyes softened, this young woman, who glared at Azula with open hatred and fearlessness, now seeming fragile and delicate. There was something strange about her, the way she went from one way to another. He knew nothing of the Water Tribe aside from common basics.

"We've got to find a way out of here." She carefully whispered.

Zuko's eyes darkened, the corners of his mouth set firmly down.

"There isn't one."

Silence covered them in the tragic reality of their situation, both minds reeling with future horrors from the hands of the merciless Princess and the Fire Nation.


End file.
